melodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Production timeline
This timeline holds a list of events pertaining to Melody. It is a list of documented news and events that follows Melody's development with updated news. Italicized information is information that is still considered true, while striked information is information that is out of date or debunked as no longer being true. 2014 October * October 24: Melody was first mentioned when numerous news articles announced the opening of ZAG Animation Studios. Melody will be the studios' first feature film and it will be directed by Jeremy Zag and Chris Columbus.https://deadline.com/2014/10/haim-saban-chris-columbus-animation-studio-launch-1201266505/ 2015 February * February 3: The very first concept art of Melody was revealed on Jeremy Zag's Instagram. The movie will be under the ZAG Princess brand.https://www.instagram.com/p/yq54iGyQ27/ 2016 July * July 7: Jeremy Zag revealed a photo of a doll prototype of the titular character.https://www.instagram.com/p/BHkVWThAaRU/ August * August 18: As seen in a photograph of Angie Nasca, a large concept art of the characters of the movie can be seen behind her.https://www.instagram.com/p/BJRa544gp_K/ * August 23: Jeremy Zag posted on his Instagram a concept art of New York City.https://www.instagram.com/p/BJcXZ6UAjUy/ * August 24: Jeremy Zag revealed another concept art of the film on his Instagram. It depicted a couple dancing in the sky.https://www.instagram.com/p/BJgufvQg9h7/ Unknown date * Melody was listed on the official ZAG website and it is stated that it will be release on 2018, according to the release date timeline.File:ZAG 2016 website release date timeline.jpg 2017 March * March 7: Jeremy Zag posted a photograph of the crew working on the Melody master schedule on his Instagram.https://www.instagram.com/p/BRWLPWlBnpL/ * March 16: Jeremy Zag revealed on his Instagram that the people at ZAG Entertainment is working on the story for Melody.https://www.instagram.com/p/BRtRsW1BK4V/ April * April 1: Jeremy Zag revealed on his Instagram that the crew is recording the music for the film and they have successfully finished making the first song.https://www.instagram.com/p/BSVaHzHBweO/https://www.instagram.com/p/BSVaYRpB7UU/ * April 27: As seen in a photograph of ZAGON studio, a joint venture between ZAG Entertainment and Method Animation, a poster of Melody is hanging on the wall in one of the rooms.https://www.instagram.com/p/BTZnxdKhyQA/ May * May 2: Jeremy Zag's Instagram post reads: "2am. Working with my amazing team. I'm glad to work with them on the art direction of Melody. Thank you my brothers �� #melody #zag #zagprincess Nathanael Bronn. Jerome Cointre. Pascal Boutboul. Dave Reynolds. Martin Meunier."https://www.instagram.com/p/BTlbRwohJmx/ * May 4: Jeremy Zag's Instagram post reveals a photo of the crew continuing to record the music for the film.https://www.instagram.com/p/BTsP4CvBMbm/ August * August 26: Jeremy Zag's Instagram revealed another concept art of the film, showing a young girl singing with the music notes.https://www.instagram.com/p/BYRdc9IHnPc/ October * October 10: Jeremy Zag revealed on his Instagram that another song from the movie have been finished.https://www.instagram.com/p/BaFoApOnDOS/ * October 20: Jeremy Zag published a short video on his Instagram of a woman recording dialogues for an unknown character from the movie. He later published another video on his Instagram a recording of someone singing a song from the movie.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bafg2l9nYkJ/https://www.instagram.com/p/BafqVeenyxU/ Unknown date * On the official ZAG website, the release date timeline have been updated and Melody was announced to be release in 2019.File:Release dates.jpg 2018 January * January 15: Jeremy Zag published a video on his Instagram a song he composed called "Sunny's Letter".https://www.instagram.com/p/Bd93ZbYnbsb/ December * December 28: Jeremy Zag revealed in his Instagram story the CGI model for the character Rose Stellar. 2019 February * February 12: While it's nothing to do with the production of the movie, ZAG Princess, the brand where Melody is under, have been renamed to "ZAG Power Princess".https://www.instagram.com/p/Btz-TSVg_x0/ * February 23: Jeremy Zag revealed in his Instagram the CGI model for an unnamed red-haired character from the movie.https://www.instagram.com/p/BuQb2Yhg9G8/ March * March 5: Jeremy Zag posted a promotional artwork of the ZAG Magical Creatures that's drawn by Angie Nasca. The artwork features the music notes from the film.https://www.instagram.com/p/BuodkX1g61n/ May * May 15: The official ZAG store begin to sell ZAG Boxes that each contains a drawing of numerous ZAG Heroez character as well as the music notes from Melody.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bxf0kj8nS1I/ November * November 13: Obaida Hamdi, a character artist at ZAG Entertainment, published a set of concept arts of the red-haired Melody character's CGI model and facial expressions.https://www.artstation.com/artwork/BmGeRD December * December 15: Jeremy Zag posted another concept of the film on his Instagram. It features a girl singing to the music notes. However because of the description reads: "Music is magic with Melody ��coming soon #zagpowerprincess #melody", it's implied that the film have been postponed again to 2020.https://www.instagram.com/p/B6FjltHAfBY/ Category:Lists